


A Deal Amongst Co-Workers

by ChurroBird



Series: The Godslayer [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Swearing, Violence, literally idk how to tag this, this is gonna be a Thing, zaeldre and godslayer are both very bloodthirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurroBird/pseuds/ChurroBird
Summary: Her vision was blurry, black spots shrinking and growing. Distantly, she recognized one was not a spot, but perhaps it was the bloodloss messing making her not fully register this.Oh, right. That. You know, having massive lacerations due to equally massive dragon claws is not the most ideal situation in the world.





	A Deal Amongst Co-Workers

She coughed and wheezed, her dented armor prevented the sharp rocks on the floor digging into her back, but it was only a small victory compared to the rest of the situation.

Her vision was blurry, black spots shrinking and growing. Distantly, she recognized one was not a spot, but perhaps it was the bloodloss messing making her not fully register this.

Oh, right. That. You know, having massive lacerations due to equally massive dragon claws is not the most ideal situation in the world.

She shut her eyes, taking in a shuddering breath as that certain dragon moved around the cave. The loud stomping slowly became quieter, and she could barely wonder why.

Then, something bitter ran down her throat as her mouth was unceremoniously shoved open. She coughed and wheezed, body thrashing around despite the slow numbing of her wounds.

“Frankly, I would try not to cough that up. It is literally the only thing keeping you alive right now.”

The voice echoed around her, her foggy mind barely unable to process it as she forced herself to breath. As her eyes slowly pried themselves open, she saw a woman standing down at her- the lady’s own eyes glowing a cold yellow.

She held back from flinching, gazing into the uncaring stare of the… woman. Wait, woman? Wasn’t there a dragon above her a minute ago?

Godslayer immediately sat up, quietly wondering why her deep cuts no longer hurt. She broke eye contact with the strange woman, and noticed the lack of dragon in the cave.

“It’s quite hilarious that you’re looking for me, when I’m exactly in front of you.”

The warrior immediately looked back at her. And refused to look below her face.

She was realizing that, perhaps, shapeshifting dragons did not normally wear clothes.

The woman’s eyes finally settled into a deep black, no longer holding direct electricity that made shivers run down Godslayer’s spine.

Godslayer stood up, immediately walking over to the hoard of treasure in front of her. She pulled out a noble dress- probably stolen from humans- and shoved it into the dragon lady’s face.

“If you’re going to try to suddenly be diplomatic with me, at least don’t be stark fucking naked.”

Clawed hands took the dress, pulling it on as sharp teeth grinned smugly back at Godslayer.

“Fine, fine. Human customs, I suppose… But, I was wondering…”

The woman crept closer, not looking unlike a predator stalking her prey. Godslayer stood up straighter, tilting her chin up. She refused to comply with being prey.

The dragon cocked her head, smile getting wider as she mimicked the pose.

“You’re very courageous, aren’t you? Trying to be a hero? Wanted to be a match for the mean, old, black dragon?”

“No. I wanted to kill you purely for power. Also, you’re a massive dick.”

Scoffing, the woman looked away. “Really now? Power for what?”

“...I want to kill the gods.”

Finally, it got a reaction. The smug smile fell as the draconic woman blinked, peering back with intense, but true curiosity.

“...What for?”

“They’re assholes. We’d be better without them. I need to get more power to complete this goal. Killing a dragon with lots of magic seemed to be a perfect plan.”

“Well, I suppose that didn’t work out for you… but this is truly interesting.”

Godslayer watched her tap her claws on her chin, humming quietly to herself. Then, a chuckle escaped her lips.

“Perhaps some… help would be easier for you. I could teach you a lot, and killing gods sound much more fun than easily decimating hoard after hoard of weak humans.”

The woman had cupped her hand under Godslayer’s chin, the latter immediately pulling away and snarling at her words.

“Shut the fuck up, what do you really want?”

“Mmm…. power. Treasure. Fun. Someone as old as me has little to enjoy nowadays, so this could prove quite the adventure.”

She let out a small cackle, and held her hand out to Godslayer. “You have me quite curious, dear. The name’s Zaeldre. I could be a… patron, of sorts.”

Godslayer squinted at the hand, not taking it. “Isn’t names a big thing for you ancient powers?”

“You’re thinking of the gods, dear. Dragons have truly no care or use for names when we can just murder our enemies easily.”

“...So you wouldn’t use it against me?”

“Oh, so you are curious? But no, dear, I promise not to.”

Godslayer looked up, glaring directly into the dragon’s eyes. She then sighed, tentatively reaching out and taking the hand.

And as she did, she said her name.

She expected something to happen. Perhaps a burst of intense magic, perhaps sudden death, but nothing came. Only the smug grin of Zaeldre was apparent to Godslayer.

“See? It’s just an agreement. I have no care, and I promise not to spread it… I don’t beat the shit out of people and tell.”

That comment got a laugh out of Godslayer, who slowly nodded. “Fine, I guess I can come to call you co-worker.”

“Excellent! Now come here, dear. Let me teach you some powers of the eldritch…”

They sat by the hoard of treasure, Zaeldre sitting on a torn throne to be particularly extra. None in the outside world knew the power happening in the cave, and would expect it least when chaos would come upon the world.

Chaos caused by a human, and her ancient supporter.


End file.
